carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Load game
The load game menu allows the player to load an existing game in order to continue their progress. Despite its simplicity, it works differently from game to game. This screen usually shows a list of previous saves. These saves are stored automatically or manually, depending on the configurations of certain games. The list normally shows the driver's name, the date and time, and the amount of credits. Depending on how the game saves, the player may choose from one of the existent slots, provided they saved data on it, or choose from one of the times the game was saved. This is better understood if you read the info on each game's screen. Carmageddon The player has 8 available slots, and each time the game is saved, it overwrites data on the selected slot. As such, the load game screen shows all 8 slots, including empty ones. They show the player's name, rank and credits. Carmageddon II The screen shows a list of all the times the game was saved, which is automatically at the end of each level. Unlike Carmageddon, a new slot is created for every save. The info shown for each slot is the date and time, driver, group, credits and APO. If the player already completed the indicated group, an exclamation mark will appear before its number. Seeing as all slots don't fit on-screen at once, the game kindly tells the player which are the current slots being viewed and the total number. Carmageddon TDR 2000 The screen shows a list of the existing slots. The player may choose to overwrite an existing slot or create a new one at the time of saving. The number of slots is unlimited. The list shows the driver's name and date and time for each slot. Clicking on a slot will reveal more information on an info-box below the list: the current level and credits. In addition to the manual slots, the player may also choose to load the auto-saved game. Each time a race is completed, the game saves automatically, either the player saves manually on one of their slots (or a new one) or not. The player may choose to load the selected slot, delete it or return to the main menu or pause menu. Carmageddon (PlayStation) Carmageddon 64 This menu is accessed by going to the options menu, and choosing controller pak. If a memory pak is not inserted on the controller, the game will prompt its insertion. Once the screen opens, the player will be able to choose 1 out of the 5 (maximum) saved slots. The game will show the currently selected slot's name, group and credits. The player may then load the game or delete it. Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) The game doesn't save the player's progress: there is no such thing as a memory card, and not much games have a writable SRAM, which allows one to save the progress directly on the cartridge. As such, the only way the player has to continue the game is via the password entry screen. It does the same a regular load game screen does: it allows the player to resume his/her progress. After choosing the enter password menu on the main menu, the player must write a password they received previously. The password is consisted of letters from B to Z, with the exceptions of vowels, the numbers 0 to 9 and a skull symbol. After inserting the password, if it's valid, the player will be returned to the main menu, and may resume his progress. If not, the screen will show "INVALID". To see the password corresponding to the current progress, the player must choose the see password option on the main menu. Image gallery Image:C1_load_game.png|Carmageddon Image:C2_load_game.png|Carmageddon II Image:C3_load_game.png|Carmageddon TDR 2000 Image:CPS_load_game.png|Carmageddon (PlayStation) Image:C64_load_game.png|Carmageddon 64 Image:CGBC_load_game.png|Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) (enter password screen) See also *Menu *New game *Main menu *Pause menu Category:Menu